


Just Another Day

by ShevineInk7



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevineInk7/pseuds/ShevineInk7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a another day in the life and love Adam Levine and Blake Shelton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic please be gentle. Comments are welcome.

"BLAKE!!!!! BLAAAAAKE!!!!!" Came the almost shrill wailing from downstairs. Blake, who was previously asleep in bed, ever so reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to get up from the bed. It was early, he knew that. When he caught glimpse of the clock he confirmed it as only six o'clock in the morning with the sun barely peeking into the room from the window.

Blake let a groan escape his lips as he trudged, half naked, down the hall to the stairs and toward the voice. It was there where he heard the intense wailing for him once again. He knew that voice, and he knew the person that went with it was hardly a morning person. That left him to wonder why the other was up so early. Soon he finally made it into the kitchen where the voice was coming from. Once there he was tackled by none other than the love of his life, Adam.

Blake wrapped one arm around the skinner body that was now pressing against him while steadying himself with the other. Two skinny tattooed arms wrapped themselves around his neck and soft lips were pressed to his. They stayed like that until both of them needed air. When they parted, Blake expected his lover to be smiling up at him, Adam however had a light frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed down.

"What's wrong babe?" Blake asked sweetly, knowing that whatever Adam was not happy about someway involved him and sweet talking was his best option at the moment. It had worked and the frown on Adam's face faded and was replaced with an adorable smile. The adorable smile that made Blake fall in love with the rock star in the first place.  
"What took you so long to get down here? What if there was an intruder with a gun? What then Blake?" Adam offered with a slight mocking tune. Blake just sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing Adam was just being a drama queen. But Blake knew better to say anything about him being ever so dramatic, knowing it would get him sent to sleep on the couch if not then no sex. Which was much worse than sleeping on the couch in his opinion.

"Adam that would never happen. Even if it did I wouldn't let them hurt you. I love you too much to lose you." Blake said while grabbing Adam's cheek to kiss his lover on the forehead. This had caused Adam's cheeks to turn a red but the rock star smiled none the less.

"You better asshole." Now that was the Adam Blake knew and loved. They were always like this, either in public or in private. Ever since Miranda broke it off with Blake, seeing she didn't want to get between the two judges, Blake and Adam were able to be public with their relationship. Sure they had lost and gained some fans along the way, it was worth it. They both knew their careers would never be the same, but they were happy to be together.

"Right. Anyway what's for breakfast?" Blake asked and Adam shrugged lightly. He had a raised brow in return from the country singer.

"We are out of coffee, I can't find the bacon and the pancake mix is stale." Adam said with an unhappy tone. Adam could get grumpy without his coffee, no matter what they had for breakfast. Which was understandable really. Most people can't even function without a single drop of caffeine.

"Where did all of our food go?" Blake asked with his accent suddenly thickening. One thing you never did was mess with a country’s boy’s breakfast. Especially someone like Blake. The singer was a big man and would need the most important meal of the day to fuel his day.

"You ate it all yesterday. I told you to let me make breakfast because when you do you use larger portions and eat up all the food." Adam complained with a cross of his arms. Blake rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you make to small of portions. You may be okay all day with eating just a little but I'm a big man. I need real food." Blake said empesizing his point by bulking his chest up and raising his muscular arms up. Adam rolled his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"You don't think I know that? You're like a whole two feet taller than me." Adam pouted. Honestly he looked adorable with his skinny arms wrapped around each other and his bottom lip pulled over his upper one. Now sure while Blake actually wasn't a whole two feet taller than his lover, he was still much taller than Adam's liking. 

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides you like me being taller than you. You love to be dominated." Blake growled grabbing on to Adam's waist and pulling the much shorter singer to him. Their bodies molded together almost instantly causing a moan from Adam and a groan from Blake. The country singer snaked his large hand down Adam's body to fondle the rock stars almost prefect ass. However his hand was knocked away by Adam.

"If you want any of me any time today, you are going to the store and buy us some breakfast. I'm hungry and I still haven't had any coffee." Adam said in full seriousness. Knowing full well he was cock blocking his own lover. This had of course earned a growl from Blake.

"Now that's just not right, you doing me that way." Blake said as he walked back up the stairs to go retrieve some clothes. He figured if he had to the store he might as well be decent. Once he was dressed he made his way back down to the kitchen, his boots heavy against the floor making more and more noise with each step he took. He grabbed the keys to his truck and set off. At least not before he received a kiss on the cheek from his lover.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Blake had made it to the store and back, he was hungry and still sleepy. Luckily the problem in his pants had settled before he even made it to the grocery store. He had picked up Adam's preferred coffee mixer and cream, along with the breakfast materials Adam had asked for. He even went shopping for some food for supper. Nothing fancy, just some chicken and spices along with some Instant potatoes. He knew Adam was too lazy to cut up real potatoes to make real mashed potatoes.

Blake climbed up the small wooden stairs to get to the front door of his and Adam's shared home. They still weren't married but that didn't mean they couldn't live together. Bedside’s Blake figured they would tie the knot soon enough and they were just saving time living together while they were only dating. 

He opened the door that lead into the living room. From this spot he could see the open kitchen that was connected to the rather large den area. The kitchen area was about the same size as the living room if not bigger. There was an island with two bar stools along with a small section of the kitchen for the liquor itself. They couldn't help it if they loved to drink more often than most. Connected to the living room on the left side was a small hallway that had 2 storage closets and the downstairs bathroom along with the staircase. On the right side of the den was a door leading to the dining room and the patio. Upstairs had just the main bedroom, the main bathroom and 2 guest bedrooms that were mostly unused. Connected to their fine home was the garage that had Adam's expensive car in it. Blake wasn't much of a garage man so he always parked his truck outside.

In the living room was Adam. He was sprawled out in some yoga position that Blake never could remember the name of. He was in front of the flat screen TV they had setting up against the wall listening to the instructional video tell him how to do the yoga positions he already knew. Blake loved it when Adam did yoga. He loved to watch Adam's sexy body stretch out into unbelievable ways. Adam's flexibility was just one of the many great qualities that Blake loved about Adam. Sure there were many questionable qualities as well, but Blake loved him none the less.

"I got the food." Blake had tried holding up the plastic bags holding the food. He had been staring and figured it was time to make himself known. He was surprised Adam didn't hear his heavy footsteps on the floor. Adam smiled and stood up, making his way over to his lover to retrieve the bags to begin to make breakfast. Blake walked with him into the kitchen to sit at the island and fix himself up a drink. It didn't matter what, as long as it was liquor.

"Blake. Make me some coffee." Adam whined while handing the container for the coffee powder to Blake. The country star just stared at him in almost disbelief. He would have handed back the container and told Adam to do it himself, but the other had just looked so cute when he had said it, Blake just couldn't refuse him. So he got up and made him coffee like he was asked. Soon, the coffee was done and Blake's drink was prepared, Adam was able to set up the island for them to enjoy breakfast together. Normally they would eat in the dining room, but neither of them wanted to move to a different room.

"Thanks for the breakfast babe." Blake said while leaning across the island to kiss his lover. Adam smiled and nodded to Blake before beginning to dig into his own plate. They sat in a silence as they ate. That was until Adam ruined said silence.

"Blake I need you to go and get some gas for my car." Adam said while shoving some pancakes into his mouth. Blake, who was chewing his own food at the time, had to hold his finger up to signal Adam to wait a second while he ate. Once he had swallowed and even took a drink of his beverage he turned to Adam.

"Why is yours out of gas?" Blake asked as if it was a stupid question. Adam just nodded and Blake continued before Adam could say anything about it. "Why?"

"I let Matt borrow my car last night. He brought it back while you were asleep with the tank almost empty. I was going to go to the grocery store this morning but since my car didn't have any gas I decided not to." Adam groaned out like he should have known not to let his band mate borrow his stuff. Blake would have laughed at his lover, but decided against it.

"Why didn't you use my truck? You know I would've minded." Blake said to Adam who just rolled his eyes at Blake.

"You know I don't like driving your truck. It's too country for this rock star." Adam said with a cocky smile and a wink. It was a light meaningless tease that kept Blake always smiling. They didn't want their love life to get boring, and with their totally different personalities, they knew it never would.

"It's not my fault you're so picky. Besides, why should I go get your gas? You didn't even ask nicely." Blake pointed out grabbing a piece of bacon to shove into his mouth. His wrist was grabbed however by Adam, preventing him from eating the bacon. Blake watched as Adam moved off of his stool and maneuvers himself around the island to stand in front of his lover and eventually sit on Blake's lap. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Adam didn't usually sit on Blake's lap, at least not willingly. Every time he did Blake had to pull him down onto the country singer. That is unless it was on the set of The Voice. Adam thoroughly enjoyed sitting on Blake's lap where everyone could see.

"Please. I'll feed you if you want me too." Adam said ever so sweetly, a light pout dawning his face as he did so. It was hard to resist, so Blake didn't. He nodded his head and allowed his hot boyfriend to feed him his breakfast. Soon they were both done with breakfast and Blake was almost ready to go get some gas for Adam's car, whether he wanted to or not.

"Are you at least going to come with me? I don't want to go alone." Blake asked and received a nod from Adam who grabbed a light jacket to pull over him even though it's not that cool. Blake made sure to grab the gas can and place it in the bed of his truck before opening the passenger door for him lover.

"Oh what a gentlemen." Adam teased before buckling up. The passenger door was shut as Blake made his way back around the truck to the driver’s side. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Did you really have to play country music the entire way here?" Adam complained loudly, with a whiny tone coating his voice. About half an hour later after first leaving, they pulled up to the most local gas station to their shared home. Blake chuckled at Adam's childishness. One thing they could never agree on is what to listen to when on the go. Blake didn't like the music Adam listened to and often referred it to 'crap'. Adam could say the same thing about Blake's choice in music.

"Yes we did. Now go pay for the gas." Blake said while getting out of his truck. He sent Adam to go pay for the prepaid gas mainly because he wasn't going to let Adam sit around while he did all of the work. The rock star did just that, grabbing Blake's wallet and then making his way to the gas station actual building. He walked and stood in line until it was time to pay for the gas. Once the gas was paid for he walked around the small food section of the gas station to find himself a small snack. While he did just have breakfast, the child in him couldn't resist buying something to eat at the gas station. Once the food was paid for, he went outside where Blake was waiting for him in the truck.

"What took so long?" Blake asked him when Adam got into his truck. The rock star said nothing but opened the bag of chips he bought and began to eat them. He was given a disbelieving look by Blake.

"I bought a bag of chips."

"I see that. With my money?"

"Don't complain, you're rich."

"You are too rock star."

"I love you Blake."

"Yeah sure."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hours later, when the sun had begun to set and their dinner was finished the couple went to got sit on the couch together. On their days off, that's pretty much all they did. They liked to relax together instead of getting up and out. Blake laid himself across the couch and pulled Adam down to lay on top of the country singer. They lay together for quite some time, the only sound coming from the TV playing, until Adam lifted his head to connect his lips with Blake's.

"Blake. I need you..." Adam said lightly with a blush on his face. They had sex regularly but as of not lately. Mainly because of their hectic secludes. They had wanted too many times, but never got the chance. That was until today. They hadn't got any surprise call from either of their managers. They had not guest or distraction that whole day. It was just them, so Blake jumped at the opportunity.

"You could ask nicely you know." Blake teased knowing he would get away with it. At least that's what he thought.

"If I have to ask you wouldn't be enjoying yourself that much." Adam threatens before roughly pulling Blake down onto his lips. The kiss was strong, passionate, and full of love. Just like their relationship. Blake's hands made their way to Adam's waist, to hold him close and prevent him from moving. Adam sure was a squirmier when it came to love making. 

"Hey now. I was just fucking with ya." Blake groaned out as he kissed on Adam's neck. Stopping to suck on his collar bone, fully intending to leave a mark. Blake could be territorial, possessive, protective or whatever someone called it, he loved Adam. Blake wanted everyone to know who Adam belonged to, and that was him.

"You're not fucking with me just yet." Adam...purred? It was sexy, and new. Blake loved it. The country singer just had to groan at the sound of his lover seducing. More kissing and more groping occurred from there. All could be heard was Adam's moaning as he clawed at Blake's clothed back. They hadn't even started yet and Adam was almost ready to come. Blake saw this and broke his lips off from Adam's delicious neck.

"Let's move to the bedroom. It'll be more comfortable on you." Blake pointed out and managed to stand up. He had the pressure from his boner constricting his pants, and the weight of Adam who had refused to let him go and settled for holding onto Blake. Adam's arms were around his neck, while his legs were around Blake's waist.

"Yeah sure. Carry me." Adam breathed out heavily, burying his face into Blake's neck. The rock stars soft hair tickled Blake's face, causing the country singer to laugh lightly. Luckily Blake was a strong big boy, and was able to carry Adam all the way up the stairs to the master bedroom. Blake dropped his skinny jean wearing lover onto the bed and proceeded to take off his own clothes. He was glad to relieve his erection from his straining pants.

“Blake… Please hurry. I can’t last much longer and barely have even touched me.” Adam groaned out. He was horny and sensitive and just plain out ready for Blake to make love to him. This had caused heavy chuckling from his country lover.

“Can you not be patient?” Blake asked him. Adam didn’t even hesitate to shake his head quickly and begin to demand for him to hurry up.

“Blake hurry! Take my clothes off. Touch me. Fuck me. Do something.” Adam growled as he reached up and latched onto Blake to pull him on top of him. Adam needed some kind of contact. Some kind of friction between the two. The rock/pop singer began to grind his fully clothed pelvic against Blake’s bare boner. A massive groan came from Blake. Soon the country singer was attempting to pull off Adam’s jeans and having the hardest time. He hated Adam’s choice in clothing and Adam knew that. That was one of the main reasons Adam even wore skinny jeans. Blake hated them.

“Damn you and your skin tight pants.” Blake murmured before finally giving up on and begun to take of Adam’s jacket and white tank. Instead of trying again at Adam’s jeans, he flipped his lover over and began to grind down on his lover’s ass. It was intense and teasing. In Blake’s opinion, it was what Adam deserved. He always wore those damn jeans so he deserved to be teased for it.

“Blake…No. Don’t do this to me. Please. Don’t do this to me.” Adam gasped out at the rock hard erection pressed against his ass, but was not able to pleasure him further. “Please, I’ll take off my jeans, just stop teasing me…” So Blake pulled back and allowed his lover to wiggle out of his jeans. Adam was sweating all over and Blake loved watching the sweat roll down his backside. It was just beautiful in Blake’s opinion. 

"Adam...I love you so much." Blake said to his hot and bothered lover. It was a sweet exchange of words for such a steamy moment. It caused a blush to form on his lover's face. "I love you too..." Adam said in return to Blake who smiled.

They shared one sweet kiss before allowing this to heat up once again. Blake reached over to the nightstand to pull some lube out and a condom even though he knew he probably wouldn't use it. He uncapped the lube skillfully with one hand and poured some of the liquid onto three of his fingers. He started out slow and slipped one finger into his lover’s unbearably tight entrance. One finger progressed to two, with Blake scissoring them in and out, stretching his lover. When Blake believed he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and coated his large length.

“Relax. You know it gets better.” Blake groaned out as he braced himself against his lover’s asshole. Adam nodded and tried to relax himself the best he could. Not a second later, his lover was piercing him with his massive boner. Adam couldn’t help but let a sharp gasp escape his lips as he unconsciously tightens himself up. Making the friction between the two unbearable. 

“Damn Adam. Why are you so tight? I told you to relax.” Blake groaned out. He knew he shouldn’t complain though. He just loved the tightness. It was alluring. It was exotic and it kept him wanting more. Blake wanted to move. He wanted to trust into his lover’s tight heat and just lose himself in pleasure. Yet he knew he would have to wait for Adam to relax so that he wouldn’t hurt his lover…too much.

“I know…I would tell you how big your dick is but that would just give you an inflated ego.” Adam moaned out and squirmed in anticipation. As much as he wanted his love to move, to pleasure him, he knew it was in his favor he waited. Once he was sure he was ready for it, he nodded, signaling to his lover to move. Blake began to work in and out of his lover slowly. Adjusting and rearranging his thrust, looking for the sweet spot hidden in his lover. The sweet spot that would send Adam over the edge and then Blake. Oh yes, he just couldn’t wait to find that sweet spot. 

“BLAKE! There! Please there! Again!” Adam screamed out as his prostate was rubbed against for the first time. Blake nodded and began to assault his lover’s entrance. The air in the room was suddenly much warmer than either of them remembered. Their bodies moved together in sync. Moans, groans and the occasional scream filled the room. After a few more thrusts from big country himself, Adam came hard, screaming for Blake as he did so. Blake came as well with a groan of Adam’s name, filling his lover up the rim. Blake pulled out lazily and moved Adam so he was laid under the covers.

“Blake… I told you not to come in me. I hate that feeling.” Adam whined. The rock star was worn out and sleepy, but still had the energy to complain. Blake laughed at this of course. It was just typical Adam.

“Just go to sleep.” Blake said pulling Adam against his chest. The rock star buried himself in his lover’s warm arms and was asleep in what seemed like seconds. Blake smiled at his lover’s cuteness. Adam always made his heart swell up with love, but Blake felt like there still wasn’t enough in their life. They were together and in love, the lived together and made love regularly. Still Blake knew their love wasn’t complete.

“I’ll ask you to marry me. Someday.” Blake whispered to his sleeping lover. Adam was happily asleep in his arms and couldn’t hear him, but Blake knew Adam understood him. He had the feeling Adam was dreaming about their dream wedding at the moment. This thought was relieving enough for Blake to finally fall asleep with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more if people like it.


End file.
